


Nice to Meet You

by Ming_Fei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 史蒂夫不记得巴基了，巴基也不记得史蒂夫





	1. Chapter 1

这种每月一次的聚会也不知道是从什么时候开始的，位于华盛顿的史密森尼博物馆本来就游人如织，聚会当天更是挤满了各路学者、记者、历史爱好者和美国队长粉丝，他们争论一些细枝末节的历史问题，热情高涨互不相让，顺路看个热闹的围观群众有时也会插嘴，但多半会被潜心钻研的人士几句话堵回去。

“不，我认为在1944年咆哮突击队根本没有参加过这场战斗，那时候他们还在冰岛。”

“出门到书店买一本《美国队长研究入门》吧，冰岛？他们什么时候去过冰岛？你干嘛不说北极呢？”

“你凭什么说他们没去过？冰岛就没有纳粹吗？” 于是他们就冰岛有没有纳粹的问题吵了起来。

“我们不是在讨论诺曼底登陆吗！关冰岛什么事！” 第三个人气愤的站起来。

史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，二战亲历者，咆哮突击队在世的成员，aka.美国队长，此时觉得再多坐一分钟都是煎熬。他很少来参加这种活动，但你知道的，有时候，盛情难却。这个不知从哪里冒出来的“美国队长研究协会”每个月坚持不懈的发简报和邀请、逢年过节更是不会落下问候、时不时还送个不太贵重所以不好拒绝的小礼物，即使是美国队长也得还下人情。

作为从死亡里归来的英雄和吉祥物，自从第一次在媒体上公开露面以来，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯如今已经习惯了类似场面。在时代广场他就遇见过一个死抓着他的手哭哭啼啼的胖女人，她一边说看到陪她长大的英雄死而复生她有多开心，一边挂着鼻涕就往他身上蹭。史蒂夫毕竟有四倍忍耐力。即使如此，现在在史密森尼的聚会却是最让他煎熬的一种。

原因很简单，话题总会绕到一个人身上去。詹姆斯∙布坎南∙巴恩斯中士。巴基。他最好的朋友，最亲密的战友。“无论在校园里还是战场上”，自己和这个巴基，“都不可分离”——这句话甚至写在史密森尼博物馆的展板上，人们还告诉他，这是他当年亲手写的讣告词。

谈论自己死去的朋友当然不是什么好受的事情，但也不至于完全不能开口，尤其是这个朋友至少也死了七十年了。除非你根本不知道自己该谈什么。

让史蒂夫∙罗杰斯每次都如坐针毡的就是这种情况，他被邀请到这里来，陪一大群对自己的过去感兴趣的人回忆自己的过去，只不过你把自己的过去忘得一干二净。不对，并不是一干二净，恰恰相反，史蒂夫记得几乎所有事，只有这个巴基，他压根儿不知道是谁。所有人都说，他们当年多么多么要好，他们认识的时间多么多么长，甚至还有那么多照片和录像留下来，但史蒂夫每次想静下心摸索一下记忆就感觉头疼欲裂，耳朵里轰隆隆的像火车从头顶碾过去，太难受了。他也不知道怎么回事，也许自己脑子里的哪一块被撞缺了吧。

这还不算完。史蒂夫最近发现，他闭口不谈巴基这件事居然引起了关注。有天晚上他像往常一样在布鲁克林的公寓里看电视，无意中按到一个谈话节目，他们先是讲了些不好笑的笑话，不知道为什么就放了一段自己和那个巴基相视大笑的录像片段（这一段在博物馆的显示屏上来来回回循环播，史蒂夫每次看到都头疼），一个人坐在沙发上的史蒂夫看到这里正要换台，节目又切回来，电视上那两个人也这么学着他们大笑，其中一个人勾着另一个人的肩膀暧昧的说，噢我的巴基，你的名字深藏在我心底，绝对不能被别人听到。史蒂夫迅速关掉电视，坐在黑漆漆的房间里生了一会儿闷气，然后就把自己四处搜罗来的巴基的资料又重新看了个遍。一无所知，他确定自己一无所知。史蒂夫捂着痛得快裂开的太阳穴放弃了努力，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

乌泱泱的大厅里人声嘈杂，史蒂夫坐在旁边安静的听，如果有人问他，他也就简单回答几句。能感觉到，其他人对他的描述显然仅能保持礼貌，他们从书上读到的、从电影里看到的，似乎更让他们满意和愉快。灯光摇摇晃晃，趁着争论正激烈，史蒂夫静悄悄的站起来，他想去旁边的咖啡机上给自己打一杯特浓。倒是没有人注意到。

端着杯子站在侧面的过道上，史蒂夫正好瞥见展示板上那位巴恩斯中士的半身像，白色的顶灯有些刺眼。中士的下巴稍微向上抬起，眼神里似乎有点忧郁。他可能在猜测能否在战争结束后返回家乡，史蒂夫心想。但人们告诉过他，巴恩斯中士在他坠海之前就已经阵亡。史蒂夫为巴基难过，也为自己想不起这位朋友感到难过。太糟糕了，他愧疚的想，自己甚至不记得巴基曾经死过。他又揉了几下额头，头疼再次造访。

“罗杰斯队长？罗杰斯队长？” 史蒂夫猛的回过神，咖啡差点泼到对面那人的白衬衫上。一个笑容满面脸色红扑扑的雀斑男孩站在面前，脖子上系着一条五颜六色的丝巾。“罗杰斯队长，抱歉打扰了，你在一个人回忆巴基吗？”

刚才的多愁善感一瞬间烟消云散。

“我出来透口气。” 史蒂夫板起一张美国队长的严肃面孔，只想迅速摆脱这个话题。

雀斑男孩好不容易在人少的地方逮着史蒂夫，哪里会轻易放过。他马上堵在前面，仍然满面笑容，“罗杰斯队长，我能简单采访你几句吗？我在协会里做媒体志愿者，正打算和其他几个人做一期刊物，叫做咆哮的彩虹……”

“咆哮的彩虹？” 颇有艺术想象力的史蒂夫脑海里瞬间出现一幅生动的画面，他大笑起来。

雀斑男孩收起笑容，居然有点生气，“你这是什么意思，罗杰斯队长？你觉得我们冒犯了你？难道……难道你竟然恐同吗？”

史蒂夫只好收住笑。他经常看电视，知道恐同不是什么好词。

“不过，抱歉，也许我反应过度了。” 男孩又笑起来，脸像橡皮一样，“我理解，在你的时代，这毕竟不被接受。你的心理状态不能迅速调整到当下，也是很正常的。所以你会一直拒绝承认巴基∙巴恩斯的存在。”

“啊？” 史蒂夫情不自禁低声惊呼。

“是的，” 男孩肯定的说，“因为你其实是在拒绝承认当初的同性恋人。”

这回史蒂夫吃惊得发不出声音。

“或者说，” 那个男孩说得有些兴致勃勃，好像已经忘了采访这回事，“你拒绝承认自己的性倾向，你认为巴基∙巴恩斯只要不存在了，你就可以不用面对真实的自己……”

“说得很好，孩子，” 史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，不由分说把他推到一边，“你可以写一篇论文寄给我，只是现在我有事要先走了。”

很不幸，谎话竟然成真。外面走过来一个香喷喷的女士跟史蒂夫打招呼，一个《娱乐周刊》的记者。史蒂夫曾在某次艺术家酒会上与她相识，这之后就不得不找各种理由推了大半年的专访，没想到却在这里碰上。当然，这位女士很可能是专程过来的。

史蒂夫很不喜欢过分亲昵的拥抱，尤其还是异性，但这些人都是这样自来熟的作派。他深呼吸一口，马上指出自己需要回到讨论会上去。

“噢，那不用急！” 记者女士满不在乎的说，“史蒂夫，我敢说，你也听不下去了吧？他们在讨论为什么咆哮突击队当年没有实行对希特勒的斩首计划，迅速结束战争。”

“有很多人试过，但没有成功，况且……” 史蒂夫认真的回答，不想却迅速被打断，“史蒂夫，我只有一个简单的问题，你能回答我吗？”

“请说，女士。” 史蒂夫心中隐隐有点不太好的预感。

果然，那位女士鲜红的嘴唇轻启，“史蒂夫，就当是朋友间说点闲话，你告诉我，你是不是在保护巴恩斯中士身后的名誉？毕竟，他还有家人在世。”

“他的……家人？” 史蒂夫皱起眉头。

“别装了，” 女士的红指甲轻轻摁在史蒂夫胸口，“其实你真的不用顾虑，你们的关系在今天完全不是什么问题，再说你们可是来自布鲁克林！这有什么不大了的！”

经历了刚才的事情，史蒂夫现在已经完全能听懂这位女士话中的意思。他有种想笑笑不出、想哭也哭不出的感觉。耐性很好的罗杰斯队长尽量随意的笑着，“女士，我想不是这样。我和巴恩斯中士的关系也许不是问题，但问题是我根本不知道我与他什么关系！”

香喷喷的女士深深点头，表示理解。“所以在他生前你们还没有确定关系？史蒂夫，我真的非常非常抱歉，太遗憾了，真的，怪不得你不愿意提起这件事，你看看他，看看他那张脸，” 她好像擦了擦眼角，伸出一根手指优雅的指了指展示板，“如果我认识他，我也会爱上他的。可惜，再也不会有回应了。确实令人难过。” 她再次擦擦眼角。

史蒂夫只好耸了耸肩，他感到忍无可忍，懒得跟任何人多说一个字告别，掉头就大步朝门口走去，什么礼貌不礼貌、形象不形象的，他从来没多去考虑过。展厅里的争论还在继续，浑浊的空气搅得人心烦意乱，史蒂夫低头避让着暖意融融的笑脸。门外湿冷的空气暂时压住了胃里泛起的恶心。

“嘿！队长！队长！” 一双手按在了车门上，车窗玻璃上映出一张陌生的脸。史蒂夫觉得今天真是活见鬼，连闪个人都这么困难。

“回纽约吗？” 这个有点秃顶的中年男人说，他拍了拍毛皮大衣上的雪花，“我刚到，本来是来华盛顿办点事，听说你在这边做演讲，就赶过来看看，还好够及时！”

史蒂夫只好点了点头，“那你忙，我先走了，回头再见！”

“嘿！” 那人却拉住史蒂夫的胳膊，“队长，你真的介意是不是？他们都说你很介意？”

“我介意什么！” 史蒂夫语气有点冲，他本来就被展馆里那些无聊的询问弄得烦躁不堪了。

那人安静的看了他一会儿，重重叹了口气，又重重拍了几下史蒂夫的肩膀，“算了，没想到你这么介意……” 史蒂夫忍不住高声打断他，“你说清楚！我介意什么！我哪里介意了！” 中年男人愣了一下，脸上的关心更加深切，“上次我就告诉过你，队长，来我们互助小组，讲出来，都讲出来，这样才能战胜过去，真正面对。”

史蒂夫一口气堵在胸口，半天没想出该怎么回答。

 

美国队长就这样憋着火从华盛顿开车回了纽约家中，一路都飘着雪，幽暗的天空像在下沉，昏黄的街灯模糊的亮着，照出房顶和栏杆上一道道的雪痕。看这天气，今年必定会迎来所有人都期待的白色圣诞节了。史蒂夫倒没什么期待，节日对他来说很平常，没什么特别，他这会儿心里还有气，停车进库的时候把车门摔得震天响，沉着一张脸噼里啪啦开始爬楼梯。

他的房间在这座老式公寓楼的三层，楼道的最右边。史蒂夫在靠近房门的时候突然放慢了脚步，伸向钥匙的手指悄悄收了回来。虽然情绪不太稳定，但超级战士一贯的素养还是让他察觉出了异样。

屋里有人。

呼吸声轻柔而平静，几乎融合进空气的流动中。这必定是经年累月训练的成果。不会是一个普通人在里面等他。史蒂夫首先想到是否有哪个神盾局的特工在跟他开玩笑。但他瞬间就否决了这个猜测。长时间屏息凝神只为了跟一个不太熟的古板同事闹着玩吗？他不知道谁会这么无聊，也不知道谁愿意冒这个风险。再说快圣诞节了，谁又有这份闲心？

那么只能是敌人了。这很合理，美国队长一直身处敌人当中，一直在战斗当中，无论是过去、现在、还是可见的未来。

史蒂夫简单思考了几秒。他没穿制服没带武器，盾牌挂在鞋柜上面，起居室顶灯的开关在进门右手边。

他把钥匙插进锁眼，屋里那人想必已经听到。他没有马上开门，稍微等了等，终于，楼道里的声控感应灯熄灭了。钥匙和门把手同时迅速转动。

窗帘紧闭，屋里一片漆黑，灼热的弹头从消音弹道里冲出来，直奔史蒂夫的眉心。他早有准备，回手重新拉上房门。子弹深深嵌入门板，带着颤动和热度。几乎同时史蒂夫再次推开门，将门边的鞋柜踢向屋内那道黑影，顺手摘下盾牌纵身冲了过去。

楼道里的灯再次亮起，从洞开的房门照进来，潜伏的杀手一身黑衣戴着黑色面罩，左臂闪着金属的冷光。史蒂夫后退几步，把门踢回去关上。杀手冰冷的眼睛藏在半长的棕色头发后面，两个人在黑暗里静静对视。

这栋楼大约是布鲁克林最老旧的住宅，史蒂夫忽然想到。他选择这里不单单因为价格，也是因为他就是习惯老房子。当然，老房子的确毛病不少，不太灵光的暖气，轰隆隆的马桶水箱，还有那些松动的楼板。就在今天早上，他端着煎好的鸡蛋从厨房往起居室走，正巧一脚踩上一块裂成两半的木地板。还好美国队长反应够快，保住了自己的早餐。他本来想动手修好，却又忙着往华盛顿赶，只好匆匆把地板扳回原位合上。

史蒂夫在黑暗中无声的弯起嘴角，觉得自己占了便宜。但在呲啦的木屑声和面罩下压抑的惊呼里，他还是有些遗憾被自己砸坏的地板。

房间的灯光再次亮起的时候，刚刚反应不及而被盾牌敲晕的杀手一下清醒过来，却发现自己被死死铐在暖气管道上，身上的武器被清了个空，亮闪闪的堆在离他很远的地上。他用力挣了几下，房顶掉下一些灰，但手铐完好无损。

史蒂夫不太高兴的拍了拍掉在沙发上的灰尘，走过去将杀手摁在地上坐着，劝说道，“别费劲了，手铐是振金的，我想你们九头蛇也知道这个？”

杀手不死心的还在拉扯，听到这话朝史蒂夫投来一个慌张的眼神，整个人安静了不少。史蒂夫点点头，满意的在他对面拉了把椅子坐下，屈下身手肘撑在膝盖上，没什么表情的看着这杀手，“好了，我想现在我们可以先谈一谈。一会儿我再带你去神盾局，在那里你能睡得舒服点，我也能睡得舒服点。首先，回答我，直接给你下命令的是谁？”

杀手把头扭向一边，没有理睬。

史蒂夫撇了撇嘴，“这个问题太难了？那行，先说简单的，你是谁？”

杀手一动不动，像是根本没有听见史蒂夫说话。

史蒂夫看了他一会儿，忽然浅笑一声，“对了，是我疏忽了。忘了你说话不方便。” 他探身过去，一手抓住杀手的下巴，另外一只手开始从他耳边揭面罩。刚刚才安静下来的杀手瞬间蹭起来，他反应很激烈，拼命弓起身避开史蒂夫的手，整个人尽力向后退，双脚虽然被捆住了，还是试图跳起来踢向史蒂夫的小腹。史蒂夫稍微闪开身，一把将杀手从暖气片上拉过来，对准面罩就往下扯，可趁着近身的时机，这个杀手拿额头使劲撞向史蒂夫的头部。史蒂夫晃晃悠悠向后退了好几步，眼冒金星。

杀手垂着头发靠在暖气片上，目光凶狠的看着他。

史蒂夫却一下子定住了，使劲摇了摇头，眨了好几下眼睛。

他没有吸取教训，再一次靠近杀手身边，拨开头发将他的脸托了起来。史蒂夫有些神思恍惚，直到手上传来一阵剧痛。杀手低头咬了他一口。他这才松开手稍微后退一步。

“巴基？”

声音很轻，杀手还是听到了，他斜了史蒂夫一眼，仍然没有说话。

“巴基？是你的名字吗？” 史蒂夫又问了一遍。

“谁他妈是巴基？” 杀手的喉咙间滚出一句沙哑的回应。

史蒂夫松了口气，几乎高兴起来，“对，就是这个问题！我也想知道！” 他绞着手在屋里来来回回转了好几圈，时不时看几眼被铐在暖气片上的杀手，那张脸，噢，是的，那张脸。史蒂夫突然再次皱起眉头。这完全不合理。

他转身奔向卧室，飞快的从里面抱出来一盒东西。他把那个大纸箱放到地上，自己也席地坐下，清了清嗓子，“我想，我们得确认下你是谁。” 杀手自从刚才回了一句嘴之后再也没说话，整个人松松的靠在一边，只有双眼还在警觉的四处张望。他好像丝毫没有听到史蒂夫在说什么。

史蒂夫从纸箱子里拿出一张海报摊在地上，上面印的是一张黑白的合影，史蒂夫用手指戳了戳，“这个，是我，七十年前的我。而这个，是你，你自己看。” 那双冰凉的绿眼睛终于转过来，史蒂夫紧盯着，他知道，杀手虽然还是没有说话，但自己已经成功吸引了他的注意力。

摊在地上的照片越来越多，史蒂夫一张一张指给他看。杀手垂下头，发丝在耳边飘荡，他半张着嘴，咬了几下，下巴颤动着。史蒂夫靠近一点，“所以你看，我们认识。除非，” 史蒂夫再次戳了戳地上铺着的照片，“除非，这不是你。我想也不是你。已经过去七十年，照片上的人，不是成了老头子，就是入了土。那么你是谁？为什么你跟他一模一样？”

杀手缓缓抬起头，眼神里满是空茫，他的瞳孔往里收缩，直看得人心里也有点一抽一抽的痛。史蒂夫觉得他没听懂自己的问题，于是叹了口气指了指自己，“我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，你来杀我，应该也知道我是谁。” 他又指向照片，“我就是他，” 他手指一滑，“这个是巴基，” 他抬起手指着杀手，“你，你不会是巴基，但你是谁？”

杀手明亮的眼睛眨了两下，还是很迷茫，他张开嘴，又合上，好半天才终于说，“士兵。”

“士兵？” 史蒂夫皱眉，“我也是个士兵。但这不是我要问的，我问你叫什么？你是不是姓巴恩斯？”

“士兵。” 杀手坚持道。

史蒂夫只好抓抓头发自言自语，“也许是代号什么的吧。” 他有些怅然，又没来由的感觉发慌。起居室一片凌乱，被砸坏的鞋柜和桌椅碎在地上，几个杯子的碎片躺在敲烂的旧地板上。靠近窗口这边，摊了一地他平时收集起来的照片。自己的生活简直一团糟，他花了太多时间在这些说不清道不明的事情上。

“好，就算你叫士兵吧，” 史蒂夫尽量保持耐心，“那你跟我解释一下，为什么长得跟巴基一样？是为了来对付我吗？你到底是从哪里冒出来的？”

杀手一直没有回答，史蒂夫等得开始蹿火，“所以你难道是九头蛇的什么绝招？心理战？就为了让我最好的朋友来杀我？计划真不错，只不过恐怕你们想不到，我不记得了，完全不记得了，够了吗！”

杀手的目光终于从地上的照片移开，慢慢看向他的脸，又慢慢的说，“你说你叫史蒂夫？”

心跳好像停了一秒。暖气片上方的窗户闭得很紧，外面的雪已经下得很大，在窗口堆出一团柔软的白色。杀手又低下头，迷惑的目光来来回回在照片上打转，“我记得这个名字。史蒂夫。”

“你知道史蒂夫是谁吗？” 史蒂夫听出自己的声音有点干涩。但是杀手摇了摇头，又咬了下嘴唇，抬起眼朝他眨了眨，似乎感到惭愧。“那你知道巴基是谁吗？” 史蒂夫不死心，靠近一点又追问了一句，几乎是在恳求面前这个人，“看在上帝份上，我只想有人能回答我，有人能明明白白告诉我，这到底是怎么回事。你……你一定是他的什么人，对吗？儿子？亲人？你们是什么关系？你知道他吗？”

“我不知道这个名字。” 杀手的声音轻轻飘出来。

史蒂夫失望的抱怨着，“那你知道什么？你怎么什么都不知道？”

杀手好像更加惭愧了，他蜷起的身体又朝暖气片缩了缩，稍微仰起头看向窗口，小团小团的雪花落在玻璃上，有的黏住了，有的顺着平滑的玻璃滑向窗台，无声无息的堆积起来。“雪。” 他小声说。

史蒂夫也抬头看了一会儿窗口的雪，突然他像是想到了什么，又弯下腰在大纸箱子里翻腾了一阵，从里面取出一个古旧的保险箱，他把手摁在上面，伏下身把头伸到杀手面前，“你知道这是什么？” 他稍微停顿，但并没打算去听杀手的回答，“有时候我怀疑，所有巴基这码事都是骗人的鬼话。我只是弄不明白，谁要花这么大力气来骗我。你知道这是什么感觉？就好像把你扔到一个假的病房里，所有细节都谨慎又谨慎的安排好了，你不得不信，但是，那个原本的主角却根本就不存在。你还是得演下去，你一个人演。” 他侧过脸冷笑一声，“他们做过这样的事，你知道吗？在我醒过来的时候，他们说这是1945年。我发现都是假的。然后他们又说有一个巴恩斯中士，还非要我相信，他不仅是我最好的朋友，甚至还是我的恋人。好吧，如果是真的，他在哪儿呢？” 史蒂夫说到后面，多少也觉察到自己的失态，有些尴尬的慢慢挪远一点，整个人沉默下来。

杀手只是静静听着，后来见史蒂夫不说了，他又动了动嘴唇，“你把这个拿出来，要给我看。”

“哦……是的……” 史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，“哦，是的，我忘了。是的，我是要给你看这个。虽然我也不知道干嘛要给你看这个。” 他一边在锈迹斑斑的密码锁上拨弄，一边顺口解释，“他们后来给了我这个，说我当年在银行里租了一个保险箱，存了一些东西进去。我根本不记得有这码事。” 密码锁弹开了，史蒂夫把箱子掀过来，里面的东西哗啦啦倒了一地。

“这是巴恩斯中士的死亡通知书，” 史蒂夫从里面拿出一个信封，随手摊开了信纸，苦笑了一声，“签字确认的是史蒂夫∙罗杰斯。我对过无数遍，没错，是我的笔迹。” 他拎出一条铁链子，在指间捻了捻，“这个，巴基的军牌。” 里面还倒出来了一块手表，几颗石头，一本书，史蒂夫把它们都拨到杀手跟前，“这些是什么，我就不知道了。我不知道自己为什么要大老远从欧洲的战场把这些送到纽约的银行保险箱里。”

“手表已经坏了。” 杀手盯着碎裂的表盘。

“是的，已经坏了，不走了，就停在那个时间。你说我留一块坏掉的手表做什么？” 史蒂夫拿起手表来晃了晃，又翻弄着地上那本书，“是战地图书馆的书，我好像没来得及把这本书还回去。不对，我明明就是故意不还。我留这本书又是做什么？”

杀手从暖气片旁边朝外面挪了一点，很仔细的在看这些东西。史蒂夫专注的盯着他的脸，有些焦虑的等待回应。杀手额上的头发落下来，挡在眼睛前面，他双手被铐住，只好扬起脸朝后面徒劳的摆了几下。有几根不听话的头发还是固执的贴在前额上。史蒂夫几乎是很自然的伸出手去将头发抚开，别在他的耳朵后面。

杀手猛然抬起头，突然往回一蹭，整个人又缩到暖气片那里。

史蒂夫的手僵在半空中，他想了想，没有收回去，反而向前一点按向杀手的肩膀。他抬起眼瞪了一下史蒂夫，却发现无处躲避史蒂夫手上的力量。被按住的正是那条金属的手臂，史蒂夫感觉到手掌里一片冰凉。“你受过伤？” 他低声问道，“九头蛇给你装的假肢？”

肩膀晃了一下，史蒂夫把这当成肯定的表示，便接着问了下去，“你还记得是怎么被招募的吗？我感觉，你似乎……你是不是……” 他顿了顿，“被虐待过？”

他感到心里有什么东西似乎沉沉的塌了下去，神经里的刺痛从头顶贯穿向最深的地底。暖气片旁边的安静杀手更深的垂下头，头发把脸完全挡住，史蒂夫看不见他的表情，只听到他的声音模糊不清的传出来，“你不要问我。我保证什么都不记得了。”

“你保证？” 史蒂夫扬起眉，“这又是什么保密措施吗？”

“我不是巴基，我不是他。” 杀手忽然抬起头，语气比刚才坚定了很多。

脑中急促的充血，再次失望的史蒂夫一把抓住他的头发，扯得他昂起脸，那种克制收敛的神情让史蒂夫一阵心焦，简直想抓着这个脑袋往暖气片上撞，把里面的东西都倒出来。“那谁他妈是巴基！” 他喊着，手上的力度却减弱了，“说啊！你凭什么跟他长得一样，凭什么闯到我家里来，然后又什么都不告诉我！” 他站起来退后几步，抓起地上那一堆照片和资料一股脑扔到杀手身上，“我受够了，今天一天受够了！你最好也别告诉我你叫巴基，谢谢你了。这到底是什么恶毒的玩笑！” 他忽然住口，自己也觉得很难理解今天的反应。罗杰斯队长抓到了一个九头蛇派来的杀手，罗杰斯队长只需要把他交给神盾局就好了，至于他与那位已故的巴恩斯中士有什么关系，自然会有人去弄明白。

一张小小的照片滚落到杀手胸前，他歪头看着，像是在照镜子。年轻的巴恩斯中士，穿着整齐的军装棉袄，抱着狙击步枪在阳光下温和的微笑。

“对不起。” 史蒂夫听见他很小声的说。那阵熟悉的头痛又密密麻麻的从脑中碾过，史蒂夫坐下来捂着头苦笑。

“没必要，不关你的事。” 史蒂夫拍拍自己的前额，“是我的问题。也许我就是个丢三落四的混蛋，把自己最好的朋友弄丢了，还随便找人撒气。”

“不是。” 杀手转过头来，眼里一片晶莹的绿色，像极了胸前那张照片。史蒂夫看得呆住，又自顾自摇头，“不是？不是什么？” 杀手没说话，史蒂夫仰头靠在沙发上，出神的看了一会儿微黄的灯光，“你就是巴基，对吧？”

“不是。”

“巴基，告诉我，你是谁？你都经历了什么？”

“我不记得。” 杀手的声音微弱得像是窗外的融雪，“我来这里，杀你，完成我的任务。”

史蒂夫点点头，“可是你怎么还不动手呢？”

暖气片那边一阵金属划过的声音，杀手忽然一抖，瞪圆了眼睛看他。史蒂夫唇间拉出一点笑容，仍是懒懒的靠着沙发，“你以为我不知道你的小动作吗？那手铐早就解开了吧？我想看看你到底要做什么，可是你既不动手，也不逃跑。为什么？”

“我不知道。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，笑起来，“你真是个杀手，巴基。不过，很高兴认识你。”

“我不是……”

“闭嘴。你最好是。”

杀手也不再反驳，他松开手，手铐哗啦啦的掉在地板上，然后他不紧不慢的把捆住脚踝的绳子解开，抓着暖气片站了起来。“那我走了。” 他偏过头看向窗外，白茫茫一片的布鲁克林。

史蒂夫半天没回答，他只好又重复了一遍。史蒂夫仍旧冷着一张脸靠在沙发上一动不动，“你又不是来我家做客。你来的时候没经过我同意，走的时候自然也不需要。”

站在窗前的黑衣杀手低下身去捡从胸前飘落的照片，“我知道这个对你很重要，不过……” 他看了眼四周，“你这里还有很多，这一张，能给我吗？” 他手里摸着另外一张合影，像是也想开口索要，但究竟没有说出来，有些舍不得似的收回了手指。

“我这里还有很多？” 史蒂夫语带讥讽，“那也是我的。不，不对，一点也不重要，拿去，还有什么别的你想要的，都拿去。你莫名其妙出现，抛给我一堆问题，这算什么？” 他抬起腿盘上沙发，生起了闷气。

房间里温暖的空气凝固许久，直到一阵冷风突然从窗口冲进来，吹起满地的纸片。史蒂夫惊醒过来，触电一样从沙发上跳起，大步冲到窗前。那个黑色的身影消失在白雪覆盖的街道。“巴基！” 他从窗口探出身，慌乱的大喊，这感觉似曾相识。急速的坠落，伸手不及，在茫茫大雪里消失得无影无踪。

冷风里的史蒂夫开始冒汗，一阵说不清楚的恐惧冲刷着他，翻搅着心中早已填埋好的空洞。他不敢稍有停留，迅速从厨房的窗口跃出，踉踉跄跄砸到对面楼绵软的积雪上，他爬起来，开始沿着屋顶边缘奔跑，目光在底下被积雪标记出的纵横交错的街道上搜寻。

—— _“我不知道，罗杰斯队长，我不知道出了什么问题。” 给他检查的医生颇为无奈，“我想这大约是一种心理上的保护机制。有时候现实的变化过于剧烈，你的情况又很特殊，没有留下足够的时间来消化和缓和，你被剥夺了适应的过程，潜意识里可能会干脆就不接受，抹掉，当做不存在，没有发生过。但是这很少见，罗杰斯队长，我不是很确定，到底是多么激烈的刺激，让你想都不敢想？”_

他当时觉得很可笑。他有很多事情要忙，他有很正常的生活，他以为自己只是烦躁而已。

不知道跑了多久，史蒂夫终于喘着气停下脚步。融化的雪水从脸颊缓缓流向脖子，他有些迷蒙地抬起沉重的睫毛，上面粘着的雪花簌簌掉落，雪在夜空里画出一道道银色的斜线。整个北方都在下雪，整个纽约都在下雪，整个布鲁克林都在下雪。行人和汽车悄无声息，缓慢得不真实。雪铺满桥梁和街道，没入哈德逊湾黑沉的浪潮。雪渗进钢铁，触摸到在那下面沉睡的灵魂。雪掩盖住不远处的目光，正沉默的注视着屋顶上呼出热气的孤独身影。这样的雪夜适合想念一个已经忘却了姓名的人。


	2. Chapter 2

地下仓库顶上的两个排风扇在有气无力的转动，吹起了白色长灯管上累积的灰尘和蛛网。下面的人呛了几口，一边抱怨一边搓着手，“这鬼地方，又脏又冷。” 他走向在紧闭的铁门前站着的两个同伴，他们都穿着黑色防弹背心，手里端着轻型冲锋枪。

灯管底下被一把铁椅子束缚住的人沉默的坐着，灰尘在他头顶扑落，他的眼珠似乎转动了几下，像是在看，又像是没有。

门口的人面无表情的点头，“再忍一忍。老大说他一会儿就过来处理资产的问题。” 另一个人则并不乐观，“我看没那么快。这回好像不是小问题。” 他们叹着气，只能尽量积极的往好处想，至少他们成功的把资产带了回来，没闹出更大的乱子。

今晚的情况确实很糟糕。他们的王牌杀手在刺杀美国队长的行动中失败了，甚至在逃跑过程中昏了头，把在身后追捕的美国队长引得离大本营越来越近。还好特战队反应够迅速，及时将这位被称作冬兵的杀手放倒，把他带离地面拖回了仓库。即使如此，他们也都知道上司的怒火免不了会降临。

特战队员们还在闲聊，椅子上的冬兵像是刚刚注意到自己的境况。苍白的灯光漂浮在灰尘中。这是个地下世界，一个没有时间的世界，就像是罪有应得的灵魂在去往地狱之前临时歇脚的地方。

前面传来铁门开启的沉重摩擦声，皮鞋的厚底一下下砸在冷硬的混凝土地板上。冬兵胆战心惊。灯光映在脸上，他克制着不要喊出声，不要把自己的恐惧喊出声。他们会发现的，他们会知道他藏了东西。

肩头搭着毛毡披风的白发男人不急不缓的走进来，瞄了一眼处于视线最中心的人。他伸出一只手指从那把钢铁椅子的扶手上掠过，又抬起手吹了下指头的灰尘。“资产检查过了？” 他偏过头，显然是在问身旁的特战队长。

手下有一支强悍特战队的朗姆洛是皮尔斯局长的亲信，他们都维持着尚不为人知的双重身份。摩天大楼里明亮整洁的大落地窗办公室，以及这个落满灰尘和蛛网的地下仓库，都属于他们的活动范围。黑发黑眼的特战队长指了下冬兵的腹部，一圈显然是刚刚缠好的绷带上隐约透出红色，“回收的时候反抗，所以有受伤，不过，” 朗姆洛摇摇头，“无关紧要。关键是这儿。” 他拿指头戳了下自己的额头。

“哦？” 皮尔斯拿纸巾擦了下手，“你的意思是资产需要重启？”

“我不知道以前都是怎么做的。” 特战队长很谨慎，“也许需要先看医生的诊断。”

于是皮尔斯挥了挥手，跟在后面的几个人赶紧上前，围在了冬兵身边。皮尔斯跟朗姆洛退开几步，静静等待结果。

十二月份的地库阴冷潮湿，外面还飘着大雪，屋里的人都穿得很厚，只有冬兵赤裸着上身，只在腰间裹了条绷带。他本人似乎根本没有察觉到，只是在身体被推向后面，一下接触到冰凉椅背的时候本能的一抖。冬兵这才发现自己没穿衣服。

不……不……他心里像被无数条小虫撕咬。他们会发现的，他们已经发现了。

皮尔斯正专心的注视着自己的资产，“冬兵不同于别人，不同于你，和你手底下每一个人。” 他将特战队长脸上一闪而过的不忿收入眼底，“他是完美的。你知道为什么吗？”

特战队长有点摸不清这是一个测试、还是在等待过程中消磨时间的闲聊。他阴鸷的眼睛瞄向椅子上完全顺服的资产，然后摇了摇头。

皮尔斯倒显得兴致勃勃，“古时候的人要铸造一把剑，他们会把不同的材料混合在一起，在火里打碎、融化，再冷却，照着模子变成新的东西。这是个精彩的想法。尤其是，在那把剑里，你认不出任何原来的材料，它是一把全新的剑，而且只是一把剑。”

“所以需要抹去资产的记忆。” 朗姆洛敷衍似的点头。

“所以需要不断的抹去资产的记忆。” 皮尔斯继续说道，“千锤百炼，听说过吗？” 朗姆洛没有跟上上司精彩的修辞，但皮尔斯表示了宽容，不厌其烦的解释，“要一个人听你的话，其实不难。而抹去记忆却是在技术上很有风险的事，因为脑部的损伤不好控制，稍不注意，可能会丧失行动能力，这样就毫无意义了。但它有一个巨大的优点，一个没有过去的人，是不会有感情的。这一点很重要，剑只需要知道剑的方向，别的，都是累赘。”

“可那样也无法确保它对我们的忠诚。” 朗姆洛随口回应。

“忠诚？” 皮尔斯的大笑在仓库的霉味里震荡，椅子上的冬兵略略偏了下头。“忠诚是一种太复杂的感情，资产不需要懂。我欣赏左拉博士的地方就在这里，他理解人心——你先别笑，我是说，从技术上——所以他会清楚怎么拆掉。记忆是跟人长在一起的，要抹干净，怎么可能一劳永逸？这就是我说的千锤百炼，一次又一次的清除，让他分不清真实，甚至在他分得清楚的地方，他也知道早晚不会留下。那这个人等于没有任何过去，也就会对自己慢慢的没有了概念，所以怎么又会对别的东西有概念？”

朗姆洛像是明白了一点，犹豫着点头，“我听说在古拉格，不需要设备也能让一个人忘了自己。” 皮尔斯看着他微笑，“没错，道理是一样的。人得首先知道自己是谁，才能对别人有共情，有感觉。让一个人发觉自己身上没有什么会留下来，基本上就是摧毁了他的感情。所以我说，资产非常完美。他是一把只知道方向的剑，而方向是我们决定的。”

“类似于斯德哥尔摩综合症……之类的？” 朗姆洛不太确定。

“不，那太复杂了。” 皮尔斯摆了下手，“资产不会依赖我们，资产不懂这个，依赖也是一种感情。我们做的只是让资产无法依赖任何人，包括自己。”

发表完一番演讲的皮尔斯有些自得的在仓库里踱步，朗姆洛不置可否的耸肩，对这个话题已经不太感兴趣。他更喜欢自己手头的工作。“我过去看一眼。怎么搞这么久。”

朗姆洛很快拿着一张纸片回来，脸色有些阴沉。皮尔斯接过来一看，目光也变得复杂。一张发黄的老照片，一个年轻的士兵，歪戴着军帽，身上是军装棉袄，抱着狙击步枪正在微笑。

“身上搜出来的。” 朗姆洛补充了一句，“我们一路都跟着，从仓库出去之后，只到过罗杰斯家里。”

“你是说罗杰斯给他的？” 皮尔斯重重捏紧照片，“不应该啊……罗杰斯自己都……” 他略一沉吟，“先准备一下。” 这个名字飘进冬兵的耳中，拉着他尖声叫喊。不，不能。

皮尔斯站到他面前，略微托起他下垂的头，随即又快又准的一巴掌扇了过去。“清醒，士兵，回答问题。” 

冬兵缓慢而迷茫的抬起眼，花了一些时间才认清面前这个人。“是。” 他咬着下唇回应。

一只布满老年斑的干枯的手伸到冬兵眼前，拎着一张照片。冬兵认出来这就是他从任务家里带回的那张，下意识的在身上摸了摸。他已在地下室满是霉味的冷空气中呆了快一整晚，这会儿才感到有点冷，想要环起双臂抱住自己。但手被扣住了，包括那只闪着金属冷光的手臂。  
又一个巴掌扇过来。“注意力集中，回答问题。这张照片，谁给你的？”

谁？冬兵皱眉，他并不认识那个人，但那个人跟别人不一样，他只知道这一点。也许经历过那么多次淬炼之后，就只剩这一点坚硬的颗粒还在他心头硌来硌去，硌得人心里发慌发痛。但他不会把这件事告诉别人，绝不。冬兵再次想抱紧自己的双臂。真的太冷了。

那张苍老的脸伸过来，青筋虬结的手有力的卡住冬兵的脖子，“回答问题！” 皮肉松弛的、扭曲的脸，冬兵感到一阵恶心。 

“任务。” 他用力扭过头干咳几声，终于吐出一个词。

“为什么？” 卡在喉咙上的力道终于松开。

因为他说我叫巴基。“不知道。” 冬兵面无表情的摇头。

皮尔斯托着腮，松弛下坠的皮肤往下抖了抖。“告诉我，你叫什么。” 他贴过来，微笑着。

我叫什么。紧张如电流般冲过。他们给他取过名字，没错。但是他现在有点不清楚到底该回答哪个名字。不能答错，答错了他们会知道的。

“我叫什么？” 他小声呢喃，尽量拖长时间。那感觉像是已有一百岁了，人生中的大部分事件如同蜕掉的皮一样剥落。

“士兵。你是冬天的士兵，你忘了吗？”

“士兵。” 他重复了一遍。

他保证过的，只要他还记得是一个士兵，就不会吃什么苦头。他的时间和空间里没有光亮，记忆好像在黑暗中特别容易减退。有时候他也会记起另一个名字，但也记不住多久。我曾经到过别处，人世间的味道。这是一个危险的念头，他几乎立刻为此后悔。不，他想，不，那不是我，那是在我之前的人。我是士兵，我必须记住这一点。

像是反驳，回忆带着尖叫席卷而来。不，你听，你必须听。

“任务跟你说了什么？”

仿佛一把尖刀抵在脊梁骨上。要小心，他对自己说，要非常，非常的小心。他不喜欢皮尔斯那种精英式的微笑，不喜欢他浑浊的眼睛，不喜欢他对着自己喷唾沫星子。但你要小心，士兵，你只是士兵。给他想要的答案，说他想听的话。

“他……他……” 冬兵的头脑里一下空白。这是直接的命令，清楚明白，他必须回答，那回答卡在喉咙里，他艰难的自己命令自己憋回去。因此他咳嗽了起来。

“深呼吸，士兵，慢慢说，” 皮尔斯用温暖的手掌握住他冻出了鸡皮疙瘩的右臂，“我知道他会对你说什么。他告诉了你一个新的名字。可是他自己也不清楚那个新名字是什么意思。你怎么想？你真的相信他？”

“新的名字。” 冬兵重复道。手臂上传来的暖流比仓库里的湿气还让他发抖。

“美国队长是不是告诉你，你们以前认识？” 朗姆洛在后面喊了一嗓子，皮尔斯抛过去一个愠怒的眼神。

噢是的，他是这样说的，找到了答案的冬兵感到一阵轻松。但是他应该怎么回答？他应该告诉他的管理人这件事吗？

”他说我认识他。但是我没有印象。”

皮尔斯大笑，温热的手心抚过肩膀，“我的好士兵，他当然是在骗你。” 他突然冷淡下来，“他说你认识他，于是你就让任务活过了今晚？” 他转过身去。

冬兵慌乱得想哭，他知道这意味着什么，知道那后面是什么。这会儿他后悔了，后悔自己太贪心，他宁愿不知道自己是谁，为什么还活着，为什么会出生。他想开口恳求管理人，但是他们不会听的，他们从来不听。

“巴基。” 一声低低的呼唤。

他抬起头，“谁？” 他只能看到迷雾和鬼魂。士兵，士兵，巴基。冰雪钻进来，寒冷在啃噬他的皮肉，幽灵用冰冷的手指抓住他，凝视他的双眼，似有地狱的磷火闪烁。

“你认出了他。” 皮尔斯的灰蓝眼睛边上，有鼓起来的血管在跳动。

冬兵觉得眼里忽然有东西流出来，流过脸上的擦伤，刺得有些酸痛。“骗子，” 冬兵的声音低沉又疲惫，“他没有死。” 资产有过失控的时候，就跟发狂攻击的野兽没有区别，但眼下，资产似乎是失灵了，他关掉引擎，坍缩进一块年久失修的地方。

皮尔斯打了个手势，操作台边上的特战队员开始调试设备。绿灯一盏一盏亮起，钢铁椅子连同它上面的设备一并活动起来。冬兵被仰着头推向后面，一些金属触手像水蛭一样贴紧了他的头皮。皮尔斯俯下身，对着他的眼睛一字一顿的说，“如果史蒂夫∙罗杰斯没有死，那就送他去死。这是你的任务，士兵。”

冬兵死死咬住嘴唇，克制住那股想求饶的冲动。贯入神经的电流让他害怕极了。不是怕痛，他的训练早就可以让他无视肉体上的疼痛。一无所有的人可以做到无所畏惧，但是现在他摸到了心中一点新生的东西，刚刚冒头出来，就要被生生从身体里扯出去扔掉。冬兵舍不得，他也想有点自己的东西，有点可以珍惜的东西。 

门口那边几个特战队员在交头接耳，朗姆洛听到了，不由得出言呵斥：“还有没有纪律！长官在这里的时候保持安静！”

“是，长官！” 队员们马上立正站好。朗姆洛的目光从他们稍显惊慌的脸上迅速扫过，“出什么事了？”

几秒短暂的沉默。终于最右边的特战队员小步出列，“长官，” 他紧张得膝盖在抖，“四号监控位没有应答。我们不清楚是否需要出去确认。”

“多长时间？” 朗姆洛回头跟皮尔斯交换了一个眼神。

“从……从长官们进来不久……” 可怜的队员还没说完，朗姆洛就一脚踢得他跪在地上，全身崩紧的特战队长怒气冲天，“那你他妈不知道早点报告？我问你们，在哪里甩掉罗杰斯的？到底有没有甩掉他？你们这帮狗娘养的要是让他追到了这里，我一定——”

地面传来的巨大爆炸声覆盖住了特战队长的辱骂。地库的天花板向下抖着粉尘，白色的灯管晃晃悠悠。仓库里的人连忙蹲下去护住头部，等到爆炸过去，然而心绪还未平定，就听到有枪声在外面响起。

“是罗杰斯队长！” 从外面退回来的一个特战队员大声喊着，“不止他一个人！”

汹涌而下的电流在脑中奔突，蛮横而凶猛的扫荡着。被困在电椅上的冬兵忽然大睁着血红的眼睛，喉咙里发出压抑许久的低吼，他上身屈起来，拼命甩着头，右胳膊上的肌肉似乎要迸裂开。

砰！砰砰！一阵铁块砸到地上的声音。冬兵的铁臂已经挣开了这一侧的束缚，他抬起手，撕扯着头上的电极。

枪声响起，正中他的左肩，冬兵疼痛之下稍微松开手，朗姆洛一脸青筋暴露，骂着他的特战队员们，“你们是死人？就看着？”

特战队员们略有迟疑，“长官，是要带着资产撤退？”

朗姆洛看向皮尔斯，“资产还需要回收吗？还是干脆解决算了？我看他这情况……” “你懂个屁！” 皮尔斯骂道，“带上资产，走！”

肩膀中枪的冬兵仍在激烈的反抗，冲过来的特战队员都被他松开的那只铁臂拧着脖子扔到一旁。突然又是几声脆响，冬兵的右手也挣开了，他上身淌满了血，挣扎着从椅子上起身，头上的铁箍向后拉扯着，他用尽全力往外掰，机器终于裂开，他整个人脱力倒在地上。

门外的枪声越来越近，趴在冷硬混凝土地面上的冬兵抬起头，正对上朗姆洛手中黑洞洞的枪口。

“放下！把他拉走，快！” 已经退到后门出口的皮尔斯显得很着急。

“来不及了。” 朗姆洛冷冷的回答。

冬兵奋力爬起来，径直撞向枪口，就在这时刺目的白光亮起，几乎一整堵墙向里炸开，朗姆洛被巨大的冲力卷向另一侧墙壁，径直撞了上去。站得稍远的几个特战队员连忙上前将一时被撞晕的朗姆洛拉起来，退向狭窄的出口。

捂着头趴在地上的冬兵并没有罢手，他爬过去抓起朗姆洛掉下的那把枪，对着后门的出口就是一通扫射，他不知道有没有打中。皮尔斯灰蓝眼睛里的冷光从后门口望过来，坚硬的命令被枪声覆盖，但还是让冬兵出现了一瞬间的紧张和恍惚，手指停滞在扳机上。等他回过神，那里已经没有人了。

一个小小的金属圆球扔进来。冬兵认得这个，这是他早已用熟的武器。时间似乎在以毫秒计算，他数着自己心脏跳动的声音，只好冷冷一笑。他们不想让他活，如果带不走他，他们宁愿把他炸死在这里。

“小心！” 他忽然感到背后有人将他推开，紧接着一个穿着深蓝紧身衣的人拿着一面画着星星的盾牌压在圆球上面，瞬间里面就发出一阵闷响。冬兵惊讶的发现这面盾牌竟然完好无损。

那个人提着盾牌站起来，对着他喘了几口气，摘下了头上那个蓝色的头盔。冬兵抿了下嘴，心脏抽了一下。他认得这个人。他失败的任务。

“巴基？” 穿制服的人一边说，一边试探着走近他。冬兵警觉的提起了枪，这个人稍微站住，考虑了半刻，最后选择把双手举了起来，尽可能平和的说，“我没有武器，而且你看，” 他晃了晃头用目光示意了下炸弹的弹坑，“我不会伤害你。”

他说的似乎确实是事实。冬兵举枪的手仍然没有放下，这个穿制服的人又开始朝自己走，虽然举着双手，但一小步一小步很坚定的在靠近。他难道没有看到自己的枪吗？冬兵恼怒的举起枪对准天花板就是一下。

这个人不为所动。“巴基，” 他试图把手伸过来，“你受伤了，我们先离开这里，好不好？” 他等了等，见冬兵没有继续避让，便接着说了下去，“我现在知道了，你就是巴基，你就是他，你自己也知道，对吗？”

“士兵。” 冬兵低低的回答，更像是条件反射。

那人把盾牌甩到一边，更加毫无防备的靠近了他，“巴基，我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，我们以前认识，你记得我的，对吗？” 他的蓝眼睛里闪着期待，甚至有点孤注一掷的决心。冬兵举着枪的手颤了一下。“你一定知道我，你一定认识史蒂夫∙罗杰斯。” 穿制服的人越走越近，行为越来越离谱，他居然用手指贴紧了冬兵肩头，轻轻擦了下血迹。冬兵没有动，但全身本能的开始绷紧。

——“如果史蒂夫∙罗杰斯没有死，那就送他去死。这是你的任务，士兵。”—— 他脑子里来来回回的滚着这个命令。他想要服从命令，除了命令他想不起别的东西。心底的空洞似乎在新肉被扯掉之后再次绽开。

穿制服的人感觉到了冬兵眼中越来越深重的敌意，战士的本能告诉他眼前这个人是危险的，或者正处在十分危险的边缘。他屈回手指，手套上沾了点血。“开枪打你的是你们自己人？为什么？” 

冬兵忽然拧住这个人，枪口死死抵他光滑的下巴上。被制住的美国队长并不显得惊慌，他多少读懂了冬兵的沉默里没有明言的事实。他一进来就已经注意到了仓库里的电椅，以及那四周密布的设备和线路。“巴基，对不起，我不该这么说，不该把你跟他们划到一起，因为你自己知道，你并不属于他们，你是巴基，对不对？” 那双浅绿色的眼睛迅速闪动几下，“他们对你……上帝，我今晚不该放你离开的……” 史蒂夫眼里一片懊悔，“可是我当时太失望了，我太想听你承认你就是巴基……”

枪口边的力量在减弱，史蒂夫抓住机会，轻轻握住枪管，慢慢的往下拉，“现在，听我说，先跟我去处理下伤口，然后……巴基！”

他痛苦的捂着小腹跪倒在地上，鲜红的血从他的指间流出来。

“不要抢我的枪。” 冬兵很是生气。他从中枪的人身旁绕过，像是准备离开。但是这个人不知怎么回事，居然伸手抱住了冬兵的小腿。

冬兵抬了两下，这个人死活不松手。冬兵抬起枪对准他的头顶，“让开。” 语气还是一贯的毫无感情色彩，但他其实有些不知所措。这一枪早该开了。完成你的任务，士兵。

地上这人抬起头，直视着冬兵，“巴基，我需要你记得我。”

冬兵心里又蹿起一股无名火。“走开，别逼我。” 他声音嘶哑，听起来像是被困的野兽。冬兵在用尽力气克制。按他被训练的方式，原本不需要这样的克制。但地上这个中了一枪的人，他实在太过分了，还在那絮絮叨叨什么巴基、什么自己跟他是朋友、什么他很抱歉。他的军靴踩上了制服包裹的手腕，那只手的手套上，还留有自己的血迹。冬兵闭上眼睛，朝掌心开了一枪。

紧抱自己的双手终于松开了，冬兵略微低头看了一眼，穿制服的男人压住自己的手，手套整个的染成了暗红色。他很痛，冬兵想道，嗓子有点发干，血液在耳朵里轰鸣着流过。从电椅上强行挣脱的时候他就觉得脑袋里抽抽的痛，现在似乎更加严重了。

一面盾牌奔向他，力道太轻，什么都没有碰到就绵软的落地，发出不轻不重的撞击声。

冬兵疑惑的回头，却看见穿制服的男人居然已经从地上爬起来，正弓着腰拖着步子朝自己走。“我知道你心里有很多问题，巴基，我也有，” 他看见冬兵再次举枪，只好知趣的停住，“我太想知道了，我想知道你为什么对我这么，这么，这么，不一样……也许对你也有帮助？我想你也愿意多了解我？我们的过去应该有很多重合，你说对吧？”

“我跟你毫无关系。” 冬兵不想再听下去了，头疼欲裂，“巴基∙巴恩斯和史蒂夫∙罗杰斯都死在1945年，早过去了，过去的就是死掉的东西，该丢掉的东西。”

史蒂夫的眼睛里一片蓝蓝的水色，“他妈的这帮人渣……” 他气得呛了几下，伤口里涌出更多的血，“巴基，看着我，我就是史蒂夫，我没有死，巴基，你仔细看我！” 他过于激动了，显然又离冬兵太近。

“别过来！” 冬兵惊慌的摇晃着手上的枪。这个人在否定什么？否定他这一生的时间中最无可置疑的事实吗？甚至是唯一无可置疑的事实？在冬兵醒来的每一个时空里，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯都死于1945年，其他的，他都不再记得。不再记得的时间等于没有活过。他在没有方向的黑夜里行走，有时候只依赖于这一丁点可以确信的现实。没错，现实是利刃，但真实的刺痛仍然比虚空要甜美。

“巴基，你相信我，我就是史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，我就站在你面前……” 那个人晃晃悠悠的，越来越近。冬兵眼前一片水雾，尽力狠狠的瞪着他。

我就是史蒂夫。我没有死。我没有死我没有死没有死。史蒂夫没有死。没有死没有死没有……

冬兵扣下扳机，脑中轰鸣的声音戛然而止。他揉揉眼睛，努力定下神。

子弹穿过胸腔，穿制服的金发男人再也无力支撑，血从右侧的肋骨间源源不断涌出，在他卧倒的地面上汇成一汪刺眼的红色。

冬兵的呼吸开始急促，他慌忙扔掉手上发烫的枪，大步奔过去，小心的把地上的人放平，近乎粗暴的把手压在史蒂夫胸前的伤口，似乎这样就可以不让血流出来。地上的史蒂夫痛得蜷起，嘴角都咬出了血。

这样的急救显然是错误的，冬兵又慌忙把手抬起来，圈住流出来的血往里赶，异想天开的想让它们流回史蒂夫的身体中。自己太笨了，冬兵急得冒汗，他一辈子只知道怎么杀人，从来没想过怎么救人。他看着满是血的手，再度混乱起来，使劲往自己身上擦、往地上擦，但是血迹还在那里，根本擦不掉。

冬兵手脚并用爬到另一头把枪捡起来，对着玻璃、金属门、排风管这些东西一通乱打，整个仓库呯哩哐啷响成一片。“求求你了，谁来救救他，救救他……” 冬兵看到重伤的人在枪击引起的震荡里咳嗽，他燃起希望，又把手盖在伤口上，试图止住出血，“你不要死，不要死，求求你了。” 地上的人努力笑了笑。“史蒂夫，不要死。” 冬兵说。

他咳出一大口血，“巴基……巴基……记得……史蒂夫……” 他希望巴基能看出自己在笑。

冬兵拼命去推地上这人，继续拿着枪到处乱打，干裂的嘴唇里发出的声音却越来越低。救救他救救他救救他……眼前的仓库开始晃动，视线已经完全模糊。

终于循着枪声赶到的特工们困惑的发现，这个袭击了美国队长的杀手呆滞的跪在血里，仍由他们把他按倒在地卸下他的武器，直到被铐上警车，他还在不停自言自语。救救他求你救救他救救他别让他死救救他。

被抬上担架的史蒂夫朦朦胧胧辨认出巴基被特工押走，他也想张嘴，也想发出声音。救救他，巴基在说。救救他。史蒂夫想。

“我本来可以救他的。” 在这一晚的最后一点意识里，史蒂夫好像看到一个穿军装的自己，也是坐在这样一个一片狼藉的地方，臂缠黑纱，“我本来可以救他的，我应该去救他。” 那个年轻的自己转过脸，空洞的双眼望向前方空洞的时间。


	3. Chapter 3

“祝贺我？” 史蒂夫接过这份标着绝密的文件夹，多少有点顾虑，没有立即打开。

几天以来不断有人来医院探望，虽然罗杰斯队长已经恢复得差不多，但他还是懒得见人，便干脆借着养伤谢客，不过遇到罗曼诺夫探员风风火火的赶来，护士们又哪里拦得住。在史蒂夫的生活里，能称得上朋友的寥寥无几，娜塔莎∙罗曼诺夫算是其中之一，他也了解她的脾气，所以看她不打招呼闯进来，也只好耸耸肩，把手上打发时间用的素描本放到一旁，等着听她讲话。

娜塔莎伸手过来把文件夹翻开，指了指里面的照片。“自己看。你抓到了过去几十年里最神秘的通缉犯，冬兵。”

“我抓到？” 史蒂夫摸着那张照片苦笑，“娜特，那天晚上是你带着人赶到，你看得清楚，这种话我们之间就不必说了。”

“我什么都不会说，那天在的其他人也不会。” 娜塔莎看了眼史蒂夫，对方如她所料，并没有感激的意思，“反正如今全国都知道了，美国队长在战后也能保卫他的国家。我想这几天你还没有看过电视和报纸。” 

她的表情里几乎有点幸灾乐祸的意思。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，哀叹一声，忧愁的扫视了一遍堆满病房的礼物和鲜花。“你的粉丝团昨晚挤占了整个时代广场，举着蜡烛为你祈福。今日头条。” 娜塔莎又送出一击，果然史蒂夫尴尬得喊了出来，“看在厄斯金博士份上！他们连几十年前的科技都理解不了吗？” 他拍拍脑袋，忽然想起上一次在博物馆的聚会，“那他们……他们是不是也知道……”

“知道巴恩斯就是冬兵？” 娜塔莎抿起嘴笑了，“不，亲爱的，还没到这份上，冬兵的身份可是机密。不过，你不是唯一一个挨枪子儿的人。”

史蒂夫伸手挡了下眼睛，红发的探员刚去窗口拉开了窗帘，他细细打量着阳光下的她。“你是在什么情况下遇到他的？”

“一桩暗杀行动，具体的你可以看这份档案。子弹穿过腹部，捡回一条命，再见比基尼。” 她侧过脸，神色晦暗不明。

史蒂夫走过去拍拍她的肩膀，“要是可以交换的话我早就同意了。伤疤对男人来说算是最好的装饰。”

罗曼诺夫探员勉强笑笑，“你的这位宝贝下手可是够狠的。三枪，最后一枪擦着肺过去，史蒂夫，这可不是什么留疤的小事，你差点就没命了。” 史蒂夫点头，“我知道。说真的，谢谢，娜特。好了，别这样看着我。那么你已经确认了，他就是巴基，对吗？” 他拍了下手中的文件。

“你没有确定？” 娜塔莎有点惊讶，“那你怎么不还手？”

“我相信他是……” 史蒂夫揉了揉太阳穴，“当我看着他的时候，我确定他就是。真该死，娜特，我告诉过你的，虽然没人信，过去的很多事情，我想不起来了。但那天晚上……我也不知道怎么回事……我好像回忆起了一些事情……没办法，我没办法对他……唉，说不清楚。而且如果他是巴基的话，他应该也不再记得我了，不然也不会是今天这样子。”

娜塔莎并不确定应该怎样回答，也只好撇嘴。“一会儿你好好看完这份档案吧，我想他的身份应该是可以确认的，没有问题。不过，我今天来，主要是为了另外一件事情。” 

史蒂夫在等她说下去。

“特战队长朗姆洛这个人你了解吗？你信任他吗？”

“怎么又扯到他了？” 史蒂夫笑笑，“不太熟，一个勤奋工作的人吧，我想。你说信任是什么意思？”

娜塔莎停顿几秒。“确实很勤奋。突袭九头蛇地下据点那晚，整个特战队集体失踪，我不得不从别处调人去增援你。等到人带回来，他又立马赶去局里，说什么安排守卫换班。”

“说具体点。” 史蒂夫脸色沉下来。娜塔莎稍微放低了声音，“如果我的情报没错，特战队那天是策划要从看守所里带走巴恩斯。朗姆洛亲自调动了值班人员。我赶到的时候，他全副武装，看见我很慌张，撒谎说在查岗。”

“然后呢？”

娜塔莎故意停下喝水，打量着史蒂夫的神情。“巴恩斯现在很安全。” 她笑了笑，“我不知道他们是接到谁的命令要提人，但估计不是什么正大光明的理由，因为我带着Langley的人过去交涉，朗姆洛虽然一百万个不乐意，但也没有什么公文可以扣住巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫有点没明白，“那巴基现在是……”

“在Langley的监狱。反恐可是他们的头等大事，像巴恩斯这样的案底，只要我放个风过去，这帮人就跟狗追着骨头一样死咬不放。”

史蒂夫没说话，眉头反而皱得更紧，娜塔莎看着有些不乐意了，“你还要抱怨吗？尊敬的美国队长，我可是无偿做这些事，CIA的监狱密不透风，没人动得了你的巴基。”

“哦不是不是，” 史蒂夫连忙否认，“我是在想，你跟Langley的人应该很熟？”

娜塔莎干笑一声。“信息交换，礼尚往来。”

“能不能安排我去见巴基一面？” 史蒂夫看起来很认真，“拜托……”

罗曼诺夫探员嘴上抱怨不停，说什么她又不是美国队长的跟班，但到底还是尽心尽力的在安排。问题出在那位囚犯身上。第二天娜塔莎又来了一趟，告诉史蒂夫说虽然CIA那边没什么意见，巴恩斯却激烈的拒绝他的探视。

“你看，情况就是这样，” 娜塔莎摊手，“我想他大概是过意不去吧。”

史蒂夫无法相信，“开什么玩笑？他为什么不见我？一定是中间出了什么问题……娜特，你说我直接过去等他，他应该也没办法吧？”

娜塔莎考虑了一会儿，“你可以用审讯的名义，那样他没法拒绝。我想Langley不会拒绝你的提审，听说他们的进展不顺利。”

“不行。” 史蒂夫干脆的拒绝了，“我想他还不太记得我，我不能给他这个印象，太冒险。”

娜塔莎朝空中吹了口气，“那就过一段再说？” 史蒂夫没说话，眉间一道深深的纹路，手指有一搭没一搭的在沙发上敲着。娜塔莎闷坐了一会儿，自己也觉得无聊，就随手拿起史蒂夫放在茶几上的书。“圣经？” 她真真切切的被吓了一跳，“你要不要去做一个脑部扫描？”

“哦，我忽然想起《诗篇》里的一句话，想翻翻看。如果我忘记了你，耶路撒冷……也许你听过唱诗？” 娜塔莎摇了摇头放下书，“我来自一个无神论国家。”

史蒂夫似乎陷入回忆，“以前在教区的小教堂里，有个唱诗班，周日去领圣餐的时候，我常听他们唱歌，唱赞美诗，唱《诗篇》或者《雅歌》。听久了，也就记得了一些话，没想到现在都还记得。” 他又低声重复了一遍，“如果我忘记了你，耶路撒冷。”

“所以这是什么意思？”

“如果我忘记了你，耶路撒冷……就是说，如果我忘记了最珍贵的东西，我就失去了我的手失去了我的语言，我将什么也不能做什么也不能说。我不会忘记耶路撒冷，就像我不会忘记我自己。如果我忘记了，那我空空荡荡，什么也不是。”

娜塔莎耸肩，“我去耶路撒冷执行过任务，那个地方要是没有战争，也还不错。” 但史蒂夫好像没有听到她的回答，呆了一会儿，忽然转过头来定定看向红发的女特工。

“我脸上有什么？” 娜塔莎莫名其妙。史蒂夫摇头，“娜特，我知道这样很麻烦你……” “拜托……” 娜塔莎又一次翻起白眼，“你又有什么主意？”

“我想请你帮我带句话给他。” 史蒂夫沉思着，“——请原谅我。”

“请原谅我？” 娜塔莎以为自己听错了，“这是你要带的话？”

“对，就是这句话。请原谅我。”

让罗曼诺夫探员意外的是，这一次巴恩斯同意了。

 

史蒂夫从当值的军官手里接过访客的胸卡，挂在了脖子上。“罗曼诺夫探员，恐怕你需要和我一起回监控室，这次只批准了罗杰斯队长一人前来探视。” 军官彬彬有礼的拉开门。娜塔莎摊手，“没问题，我和罗杰斯队长都觉得这样的安排不错。” 她拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，转身出去了，军官跟在她后面带上了会客室的门。

现在史蒂夫一个人坐在里面，当然，没算上玻璃隔板两边坐着的两个警卫。史蒂夫知道，整个探视过程他们都会在场，这没办法。房间里很干净，有点清洁剂的味道。墙是白色的，窗框是白色的，桌椅也是白色的，没有一丝杂质，冰冰凉凉的。

他低头看了眼表，手指在桌面上有节奏的敲击着。巴基还没有到。他已经问过一次身边那个小个子警卫了，他解释说监狱很大，关押巴基的区域离这边办公区还有一段距离。

“这么说你已经见过他了？” 史蒂夫假装随意的攀谈。

看得出来，警卫很想抓住这个与美国队长聊天的机会。“进来当天就是我值班，” 他有点得意，“罗杰斯队长，我看过新闻了，冬兵对你所做的事情真是不可原谅。希望你的身体已经康复。”

史蒂夫耸肩，“谢谢你的关心。我想是的，伤已经好了。”

“但我不认为你可以从他这儿知道更多情况，” 警卫抬起下巴，“他嘴很紧，什么都没说，反正我们目前还没能让他开口。” 原来他以为史蒂夫是过来审问的。

史蒂夫从窗口望出去打量这座监狱，忽然嗓子有些干，“你们……你们怎么让他开口？” 

“哦，也没什么。” 警卫无奈的耸肩，“毕竟是在国内，媒体什么都能打探到。我们的行为都在合法范围内。”

史蒂夫努力憋出笑，“嘿，少来了，我看是你们长官让你这么告诉我的吧？不过小伙子，你口风紧，这是好事。”

警卫也笑了笑，“不是的，罗杰斯队长，你知道，关塔那摩那档子事之后，我们现在小心多了。至少不能太出格。像这个犯人，也就是不让睡觉，从带回来那天开始就一直在审讯室里。但这家伙倒是硬骨头，他好像也不需要睡觉。长官气得够呛，但是也没有动手。”

“他一直没睡过觉吗？” 史蒂夫的手掌无意识的收紧。

“哦，昨晚让他睡了。平时的话隔十几分钟就开探照灯和噪音。我看还应该再继续一段，这些恐怖分子都这样，被洗脑的，心狠手辣。要我说，罗杰斯队长，他们也不配……”

会客室里面那道铁门上的绿灯开始闪烁，这个警卫连忙收住话头，靠窗挺直站好，对面的警卫按了密码把门拉开，也挺直了腰站在一旁。史蒂夫跟着站起来，手贴在厚厚的玻璃隔板上，紧盯着里面。

哐啷啷的响声逐渐清晰，穿着橙色囚服的巴基出现在门口，腿间拖着将手铐和脚铐连在一起的铁链，他手上抓着链子，眼圈有些发黑。史蒂夫干咽了一下，轻轻拍了拍玻璃隔板，朝他挥了下手。巴基早就看到他了，脸颊一抽，下巴中间那道浅浅的沟收缩得更加明显。从进来开始他的目光就停留在史蒂夫身上，眼睛都未见眨一下，史蒂夫也更加僵硬的站在玻璃后面；他似乎想加快脚步挪过去，但警卫把他拉住了，低声说着什么。史蒂夫生怕又出什么状况，只好加重力度再次去拍玻璃隔板。这边的警卫礼貌的上前，警告了他。

巴基终于过来坐在了史蒂夫对面，两人之间隔着厚厚的玻璃板。他看见桌上放了杯水，手指张开又收回了好几次，还是伸手过去握住了。没有人阻止他。巴基立刻把那杯水都喝了下去。喝完之后他舔了舔嘴唇，这才注意到史蒂夫在对面焦急的打手势，让他摘下对讲电话。

“巴基！能听见我吗？” 他刚刚把听筒放到耳边，就传来史蒂夫的声音。其实他会认嘴型的，巴基想着，然后点了点头。

史蒂夫一时间不知道从哪里说起。他想问巴基好不好。他想问巴基需要什么。他想问为什么不愿意见面。忽然听筒里传来声音，“伤好了？” 巴基低着头，眼珠四处转动。史蒂夫重重点头，把完好的手掌摊开贴在玻璃隔板上给巴基看，像是在夸耀自己争取什么表扬一样。巴基小声嗯了一下，然后抬起眼，直截了当的提问，“你说，让我原谅你，是什么意思？”

被这么一提醒，史蒂夫才想了起来。“就是……所有的事情。”

“如果你因为忘记了我而请我原谅，没有必要。我也不记得你了，扯平。” 巴基恢复了淡淡的语气。

“不是这个， 巴基，不全是这个。” 史蒂夫停了停，仔细观察巴基脸上的表情，他有种感觉，对面的人其实也跟他一样紧张。“所以你知道的，对吗？你知道我们过去认识，你知道我这个人。”

听筒里传来一阵一阵的气流声，史蒂夫的呼吸也沉重起来。“是的，我知道你。” 听筒那一头终于传来声音。

这间惨白的会客室一瞬间明亮起来。他不知道对面的巴基是否明白这句话对自己的意义。史蒂夫的生命轨迹是违背自然的，时间把他扔到了一边，独自向前，然后又不由分说把他拉回来。那句老话是怎么说的？“人不能两次踏进同一条河流”。没错，史蒂夫知道自己不能。而现在那个唯一的证人就在眼前，明明白白的确认自己的人生并不是虚假而糟糕的玩笑。就这么简单一句话。

两个人举着听筒听了好半天彼此的呼吸声。巴基并没有催促，史蒂夫还是有点不好意思的笑笑，稳定了一下情绪。“巴基，我很抱歉，这里……我会尽快想办法。”

“不用道歉。” 巴基停顿一会儿，“这里没什么不好。安全，干净，舒服。” 史蒂夫的嗓子像被拧了一下。“我在申请保释。” 他补充了一句，忽略掉巴基的描述。

“他们不会同意的。” 巴基飞快的回答。

“那你为什么不给他们想要的？” 史蒂夫略微急躁的紧跟了一句，“你现在不用听从任何人的命令。”

略显滞重的呼吸声过后，巴基稍微抬高音量，“你以为我故意的？”

史蒂夫想咬掉自己的舌头。他已经看过了从罗曼诺夫探员那里拿到的冬兵档案，大概清楚九头蛇怎样安排所谓的“资产”。除了任务，“资产”一无所知。

“巴基，对不起。你再忍一忍，我很快带你出来。” 史蒂夫只好说。

巴基安静了一会儿，再次垂下眼睛。“不用没完没了道歉。谢谢你，你已经做得够多。即使我们以前是朋友，你也没这个义务。”

史蒂夫也安静了一会儿，然后突然问道，“你之前为什么不愿意见我？” 巴基从垂下的长发下面抬眼撇了他一下，“你还没回答我要我原谅你什么。你刚刚说不是因为忘记了我。”

“你在转移话题。不过我可以先回答。” 史蒂夫耸肩，“我确实没必要为自己决定不了的事情道歉。而且，巴基，说实话，我想我并不是忘记了你，而只是不敢想起你。”

“哦？我有这么可怕？” 巴基似乎在开自嘲的玩笑。

“别这么说……我想告诉你，现在我没那么怕了，你回来了，巴基，你回来了，其他的都无所谓。我会想起更多关于你的事，用不了多久，我会都想起来的。” 史蒂夫尽量让自己看起来轻松一点。

巴基看着他，说不清楚什么表情。“那也不坏。” 他又舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

史蒂夫回过头喊了一声坐在门边的警卫，“抱歉，一个小小的请求，能给巴恩斯先生再倒一杯水吗？” 警卫疑惑的愣了片刻，好在美国队长也算是贵客，他终于举起对讲机向里面的警卫重复了一遍这个请求。两边的人打了半天手势，这杯水总算是摆在了巴基手边。

他给了史蒂夫一个感激的眼神，这一次只浅浅倒进嘴里一小口，手掌松松环住剩下那半杯水。史蒂夫一直皱紧眉头看着他。“巴基，有个问题我想了很久，即使在我完全不记得你的时候，也一直在翻来覆去的想这件事，那时候我还不知道为什么会在意。你能听我说吗？”

“你说。” 巴基低下头去又喝了一小口。

“稍等一下，” 史蒂夫朝前移动一点，脸几乎贴在了玻璃上，手掌似是不经意的盖在嘴边， “巴基，老实告诉我，他们有没有给你吃东西？” 

巴基眨了眨眼睛。“我饿不死。” 他显得有点不耐烦，“你赶紧说。”

这还能怎么往下说？史蒂夫把听筒倒扣在桌面上，手撑住额头，手指深深插进发间，“上帝啊……” 他低声念了几遍，抬起发红的眼睛看着对面的巴基，“上帝……” 他摇摇头，只好再次举起听筒。巴基的声音立马传过来，“我说错什么了？”

“没有。当然没有。你继续说。”

巴基小小的抿嘴，“该你。你说有个问题你很在意，但是我在问你为什么要我原谅你。”

“没错，你说得对，” 史蒂夫又抓了几下头发，看着巴基叹口气，“唉，都是一回事。巴基，我请你原谅，是因为……因为我抛下了你。我没有回去找你，把你留在雪山底下等死。”

玻璃那面的绿眼睛平静得让人心慌。史蒂夫停了停，又继续说。

“有段时间我一直在想，如果当时你没有死，那么你就会知道我没有回去找你。你确实知道……因为你确实没有死。你可能在等我，但是我没有回去，而且你也知道我没有。所以，在几十年的时间里，你一直都知道，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，这个人把你留下自己走了……”

他没有说完，因为巴基已经愤怒的站起来，一把扔开了听筒，双手砸着隔音玻璃板，桌上的半杯水被拉起来的铁链掀翻，洒了一地。蠢货。史蒂夫从他的嘴型里读出来。蠢货。巴基迅速就被警卫拉开，会客室里红灯亮起。

“请等一等！” 史蒂夫回身毫不客气的夺过后面警卫的对讲机，“请等一等！刚刚是个意外，我保证后面不会再出问题。你们现在不能把他带走，我还有话没有讲完。”

“可是，罗杰斯队长……” 对讲机那头的警卫有点无奈。“你先让巴恩斯先生回椅子坐好，我有话跟他说。” 史蒂夫一股下命令的腔调。

怒气冲冲的巴基重新坐下之后，直接就冲着电话喊，“你他妈的就翻来覆去想这些狗屁事？”

史蒂夫稍微抬了下手，让听筒离耳朵远一点，等巴基喊完了，他才犹豫着开口，“那么你是原谅我了？”

“如果你是想问，我有没有怪你当时没有跟我一起跳下来，我没有这么愚蠢的想法。”

史蒂夫一声苦笑，“我那时候一直想，我本来可以去救你的，我应该去。” 他又抬起手撑住跳动的太阳穴，“巴基，我想，你对我一定很重要。我对你也是。要不然，这么愚蠢的假设一定不会出现在我脑子里。”

巴基一时语塞。“别问我，我也不知道。” 他偏过头，冷冷地说。

“你很奇怪，巴基。” 史蒂夫也侧过去，几乎贴在了玻璃隔板上，想去看巴基的表情，“那你为什么不愿意见我？是因为你开枪打了我？没关系的，这点伤对我不算什么。而且我看过了那份档案……”

“什么档案？上面说我什么？” 他忽然有点激动的转过头。

史蒂夫停了停，怕他再次情绪不稳。“关于……关于你为什么不一样了，巴恩斯中士怎么变成了冬日战士……”

“哦——” 巴基故意拖长音调，“所以你就原谅我了？”

史蒂夫紧盯着他游移不定的眼睛。“巴基，你害怕自己伤害我，对吗？”

“你就真的这么相信这个巴基∙巴恩斯？” 巴基又故意冷笑一声。

“我可以相信吗？” 

“这是你的事。” 这时候巴基准备把听筒放回去，他似乎想要结束交谈。“这怎么可能只是我的事？” 史蒂夫急得喊出声，巴基并不答话，目光复杂的看他一眼，史蒂夫简直想把手从玻璃隔板中间穿过去，“最后一句，巴基，你听我说最后一句。”

巴基叹口气，把听筒放回耳边，“你说。”

“你还需要什么？吃的？用的？药？书？我明天带过来。巴基，听我说，不管用什么手段，我保证你很快就可以出来……”

“听着，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，” 巴基打断他，带着很明显的烦躁不安，“谢谢你的好意，但我希望你不要再来。你想从我身上找回过去，你找到了，对，没错，我们在很多年前认识。你想知道你当年有没有做错什么，我也回答了，你没有，你可以安心了。没了，我这里已经没有你要找的新东西，不用再浪费时间。”

很缓慢的，像是在确认，史蒂夫努力眨了眨眼睛，嘴角不自觉的垮下来，声音很低，“你说什么？巴基，你说什么？” 

巴基迅速挂上对讲电话，站起来背转过身。史蒂夫看到警卫点了下头，把手伸向了密码门。他控制不住了，踢开椅子站起来，一拳一拳砸着隔音板。巴基其实悄悄扭头在看，读着史蒂夫的嘴形。他喊的是巴基∙巴恩斯，你他妈的懦夫，连跟我多说几句话都不敢吗。

不管怎么说，如史蒂夫所料，这话起到了效果。巴基撞开了来拉他的警卫，也冲到隔音板前面。“对，懦夫，我就是懦夫。” 警卫再次抓住他，他仍在回头大喊，“我什么都怕，我还敢做什么？我他妈什么都不敢！” 

这边的警卫也已经过来了，最开始还只是站在一旁劝说，这会儿见史蒂夫情绪太过激动，忍不住伸手想把他拉开，史蒂夫更加生气，一拳过去把人甩开，眼看着巴基就要被带离这里，他忍不了了，干脆砸开了面前这道隔板。钢化玻璃碎裂一地，警报声急促的响起。

“滚开！” 史蒂夫把架在巴基两边的警卫扯开，双手摁在他肩膀上使劲摇晃，“你怕什么？巴基，你那些话什么意思？你不相信我？你觉得史蒂夫∙罗杰斯是什么人？”

巴基的两边手肘忽然用力，将史蒂夫的小臂压下来，手上捏着的铁链一绕，将他的手束在身前。史蒂夫呆立原地，而他只是深深皱着眉，不住摇头。

一大队警卫已经冲进来，举枪对准了史蒂夫和巴基，刚才接待的那个军官气愤的走进来，“罗杰斯队长，你已经严重扰乱了看守秩序，请你立刻……” 他忽然看到罗杰斯队长的手被囚犯手上的铁链拴着抓住，一时哑然。

铁链哗啦啦的松开了，垂落在地上。巴基慢慢收回手，转过身抬起了双臂，旁边的警卫连忙架住了他。史蒂夫木然的抬起头，手腕间冰冷的金属触感似乎还在，黑洞洞的枪口后面是巴基清澈透亮的眼睛。他又轻轻冲自己点头，脸上早已平静。

门重重关上。铁链拖过地面的声音，一下，一下。

我是个懦夫。史蒂夫懊恼的想道。他说了太多没有意义的话，却忘记了这些话的重量只相当于一根细细的丝线，它们原本只应该用来扯出心底的那座监狱。他见过监狱的，不是吗？在奥地利的森林中，他从飞机上跳下，天地一片暗沉，那座锈迹斑斑的监狱带着阴寒的颜色。但他清楚自己的目标，没有顾虑、没有畏缩，在黑夜里也看得清路。眼下这座监狱干净明亮，他可以大大方方进出，却不知道自己应该做什么、可以做什么。而你还以为自己是个什么英雄呢。那座监狱释放出了一个英雄，坚定，无畏，结尾是略显老派的胜利。

他依稀记得那场胜利，却几乎想不起胜利的具体内容。说真的，美国队长救过成千上万的人，那一次究竟有什么不同？他以前总觉得，这是因为，人们喜欢给英雄的故事安一个开头，人们喜欢看到英雄在一个危急时刻宣告自我的回归。人们喜欢这种戏剧化。但为什么呢？为什么偏偏是那时那地？

此时此地的史蒂夫忽然明白了那座监狱里有什么。仿佛心底的锁链应声而落，多米诺骨牌被打翻，一块一块挤在胸口。带领他冲破锁链、枪炮和烈火的是失而复得的狂喜，是一生遇见一次都显得奢侈的纯粹。易地而处，他总算明白了当初他那份简单心境。

我不想问你身上的变化，也不想问你是否对我失望，我一丁点都不介意在过去或现在你对我的看法。不，我并不是真的不想问、不介意，而是所有这些刨根问底都可以再等一等，等到我确认那个最重要的问题：

Did it hurt?

我真是个懦夫，史蒂夫懊恼的想。唯一想说的话，却忘记了说出口。

锁链拖过地面的声音已经听不到了，巴基或许希望自己就这样消失，或许以为来自过去的幻影会像锁链一样带出累累伤痕。但史蒂夫不这样想，那不是锁链，那是自由，那会带领他们再次冲破牢笼。烈火对面的巴基在呼唤他，而他会再一次，跳过去。


End file.
